


Anthropophagy

by MeowzBlep



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Because a teen can be stupid when it comes to relationship, Bribery, Cannibalism, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Optional Sex Scene, Past Abuse, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Social Class, Someone is a fucking cannibal, Sugar Daddy, Talk about rich people able to get away with crimes because M O N E Y, Telling someone to kill themself, Watching, Yes someone have a sugar daddy here obv, someone is fucking a cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: Anthropophagy --- The custom and practice of eating human flesh AKA cannibalism.Mark always been a busy office worker who at times work from home because he rather has a different environment and plus, he's higher up so he can do that. During his time WFH, he tends to see (spy on) Edd who's always home which was entertainment for him from work (as he watched Edd's habits from his window). One day, he happened to caught Edd in public which leads Edd revealing a secret that made Edd-watching have a different meaning. When he was caught watching (spying) by Edd, Mark tried to get into Edd's good grace but end up diving into a horror that he found himself indulging.
Relationships: Edd/Mark (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 1





	1. Main Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Most fanfics** : Edd is a soft uwu baby bean~ He won't hurt anyone~  
>  **Me** : Little pscyho bitch who just happen to be soft to his cat. He just killed that guy for taking the last cola on the shelf  
>   
> The sex scene is optional which is in the next chapter if you want to read it (involving bunny suit and riding for a little context) as this whole shit is already brutally dangerous. I always HC that Edd is a brutal murderer and I like to think his parents are very supportive of it because why not. Also, Edd's mum isn't a cat lady but she is a snake lady. Don't mind the mess of tags up there BTW.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters are based on real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (In this chap)** : Watching, Smoking, Murder, Telling someone to kill yo self, Past Abusive relationship when they are a teen, Corpse Mutilation, Graphic Writing about Corpse Mutilation

Mark work in a typical suit and tie office. He was one of the higher-ups and he was able to work from at least once a week. Not to brag but he’s one of the directors of his company. What company? It’s classified.

But it had good paid and he been with them for years. Pretty sure they saw that he came from Harvard so they hired him instantly and it had been his job ever since. It pays the bill, groceries and necessities.

He decided to room with his childhood friends to save up some fund until he somehow gets a(nother) promotion that would get him to move elsewhere or some freaky life-changing event that motivates him to move out. For now, he lives in Eduardo’s home and paying his shared rent and bill.

It was unknown how he and his roommates beefed with their next door neighbour but it started with Eduardo and Edd. Then, Edd’s roommates somehow (maybe in protectiveness) beefed with him and Jon so they naturally join in.

Now, here they are… being antagonistic and running their daily life (when they aren’t beefing with the neighbours).

Mark and his roommates have their schedule and they usually meet up after 7 because of work unless it was the weekend where they have some kind of wacky adventure or just get groceries. Adult stuff.

Since living in the neighbourhood, his life had been… boring to say.

It was repetitive at this point as work and daily routine is constant. The only different thing was their weekend adventure. But he has some relief from redundancy during his time working from home.

He likes to take at the start and end of the week and during his time working at home, he sometimes spy on Edd.

Edd is… Eduardo’s rival? Mark was unsure of their relationship but he could see that Edd, at this point, was just humouring the other. At first, Mark could see Edd’s dislike for Eduardo but nowadays, Mark could see Edd saw Eduardo as his amusement since it’s always Eduardo who start the squabble. Mark could see that despite their fights, he cares for Eduardo just like for his boys aka Tom and Matt.

Edd worked as a freelance artist and animator. At least that what Mark knew of as he has never seen Edd leave the house at the time when people went to work. Either that or he’s living off his parent’s money.

He knows Edd came from an upper-class family and the same goes for Mark but Mark’s family more of an upper-middle-class. He grew up in the same area as Edd and his family was really rich from old money and running multiple businesses. His parents tried so hard to be in the social group of the Gold’s every time they had some formal party at their large home but the Gold’s doesn’t care for some average family like his. Either that or his parents’ attempt to butter up to them annoyed them.

In the end, his family was fine to be acknowledged enough to be invited to their party.

Edd probably never knew he been to their grand party but he probably didn’t know as Edd never went to the party, just his parents.

When working at home, he sometimes saw Edd bringing people to his house. He knew Edd was a social butterfly so he made friends easily and he probably invites them to his home to hang out while his roommates were at work.

He watches them arrived from a taxi or riding with Edd from wherever they were, cheerfully talking to Edd and entered the house and never came out…

Mark assumed they left when he went to his room to do his work but even at the time when he works in the kitchen, where he could see his neighbour’s house through the window, he never saw them leaving.

He assumed that Edd having a small party… or a healthy active lifestyle.

He seen him kissed those ‘guest’. Man and woman. They swoon over Edd and was (were if there’s multiple) eager to enter his home.

Was he jealous? No.

It was interesting to see Edd’s life even if he only saw the outside view of it. He seems to be open to everyone but yet Mark has a good assumption that Edd was mysterious as well. Seems really stupid when Edd was nice (unless you’re another asshole which he will give you the same treatment) to everyone.

Nice as in he can be your friend even if the two of you barely have anything in common and help you but he won’t fucking barge into your life to see if you need help or anything. You go to him if you need something, not the other way around.

Not that Mark had ask Edd for help before as he rather handle his things by himself.

He was stressed out from the office environment lately and asked to work from home at the start of the next week, not realising it happen to be on Valentine Day. Some of his colleagues took a day off or a half-day to be with their partner/girlfriend/boyfriend or whatever the hell they are. Guess that’s mean that his favourite restaurant wouldn’t able to accommodate him.

Plus it’s kinda embarrassing to be at a restaurant alone on Valentine Day.

So he decided to buy some and foods for that fateful day at their local groceries mart and his favourite liquor store that always have his wine in stock which he was a regular as he often bought it there. Probably because it was expensive and no one really buys it often like him.

* * *

Mark entered the store in his usual casual manner. You have to stand straight and not slouch while walking, after all. He saw a few people here and there browsing the assortment of liquors on the wall and display. None he recognised or knew of as he doesn’t interact with the other customers during shopping.

His port wine was probably behind the counter as it was expensive and have higher alcohol content. [1]

He walked to the counter, passing a few aisles of alcohol which his eyes caught a familiar brunette in a green hoodie. He froze in his step and took a good look at that person.

Shit- It was Edd. With an older man in an expensive suit of all person.

Edd was close to the man and he was nervously flush. Edd’s hands were brushing against the man’s rib and gently tugging on the man’s tie. He seems to be flirting with the man as he gestured at the display of red wines on the shelf.

Château Lafite Rothschild? Nice.

Mark didn’t realise that Edd even drank anything aside from cola. Maybe coffee since he probably does a lot of commissions with but then again he wasn’t Edd’s roommates who actually knew him personally. Seeing his choice of wine, Edd does stick with his family’s class.

What with the old guy though?

Edd’s eyes slowly turned in his direction and Mark jumped from being caught staring. Edd smiled at him, a sly smile that Mark couldn’t understand why it made him flush. Edd didn’t approach him and remained to stick close to what Mark assumed was Edd’s new friend. Or beneficial friend which Mark won’t say out loud.

He cleared his throat and quickly walked to the counter and the owner was there that day, probably to cover for the cashier. He nodded at Mark and get his usual bottles. Mark shoved his hands in his pockets and fiddled the inside of the pocket as he waited.

He felt eyes on him since he got caught and honestly, he’s scared of what Edd would do to him for gawking him for too long.

The owner returned with two bottles and he pulled out his wallet to pay but someone placed their bottles of red wine in front of him. Mark eyed at the person and saw it was Edd and the man he was with. He wondered what Edd was doing as he was looking at him now as the man pulled out his wallet.

“Be a dear and pay for my dear neighbour here.” Edd said as he touched Mark’s shoulder.

“Neighbour?” The man said with doubt, glaring at him.

“Yes… He’s just a neighbour. Don’t worry so much will you?” Edd pranced toward the man and wrapped an arm on the man’s arm.

Almost instantly, the man melted in Edd’s touch as if Edd put a spell on the man. The man went ahead to pay for the goods as Edd stood by the man’s side. Mark swallowed his nervousness as Edd slowly turned his head to him and smirk.

The man paid for the expensive wines and the owner quickly bagged them. Mark took his wine and the Edd’s ‘companion’ took Edd’s stuff. Mark wondered if he should talk to Edd more as Edd and the man walked to the front of the store. They walked side by side and Mark could see the man was possessive over Edd as he gripping on Edd’s hoodie as they walk.

“Oh! Put the items in the car. I need to get something before we go.” Edd said to the man.

The man doesn’t seem to believe Edd but Edd quickly pulled the man down by his tie. Mark gawked as Edd looked into man’s eyes as he forced him to his eye level. It was intimate by how Edd was smiling cockily as the man became flustered quickly.

“Please?” Edd cooed.

“Y-yes…” He nodded and carried the alcohols out of the store to somewhere.

Once the man was out of the door, Edd turned around and approached Mark. Mark felt nervous again and he hopes Edd wouldn’t do anything to him in a public place. Mark made sure his wine was between them, just in case.

“So… What do you think of him?” Edd asked.

Mark blinked at the statement and wondered what Edd would bring this conversation would be about.

“Cute, isn’t he? But a little stupid for someone with power.”  
“Power? Is he someone famous or something?”  
“He’s a CEO of a roughly medium-size company that’s a rival to my family’s business. I need to get rid of him so I’m using his repressed sexuality. He tried to hide it but… you can see he have issues.”

Mark blinked at the revelation. He didn’t think the Gold would try to get ‘rid’ of their competitors and using people’s sexuality as well. Edd smiled as he saw the confusion on the blonde man.

“It’s a bit… unethical but it’s pretty easy to convince him to put your name in things since they are so desperate for love and attention.” Edd shrugged.

“I see… He’s kinda old isn’t he?” Mark pointed out.

“Yeah, he’s nearly 50 but that why sugar daddy exists.” Edd smirked. 

“Didn’t you came from a very privileged family?” Mark frowned.

“Yeah… But I don’t always rely on my family’s money and I do get paid for ‘taking over’ a company. In the end, they should have been smarter instead of handing shit out to their desires.” Edd explained.

“Huh... Wait, is he married?!” Mark looked at judgingly.[2]

Edd snorted and laughed into his palm but it wasn’t loud to avoid the others’ attention.

“He’s divorced 3 times, the other two was his affair partners. Luckily no child support. It was now he decided to find a guy instead, a young one of course. He’s a definition of insecurity.” Edd said as he rolled the skin under his nail.

Mark gaped at how blunt Edd said it but he was right. That man was obviously insecure to destroy his marriage not once but three times. Now he’s desperate to explore his feeling and sexuality with someone younger. Someone who only want to reap the man’s fortune for his family name.

Note to self; don’t screw with Edd, let Eduardo do it.

“Oh… So… You’re draining his account or something?” He asked.  
“Something…” Edd said mysteriously.  
“Something?” Mark raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, something but hopefully he won’t ask for the ‘S’ soon. I have plans. But… If I have to, I will do it.” Edd simply emphasised, not at all explaining.

Mark felt scared for some reason as Edd said that so he decided to end the conversation.

“Uh… Thanks for buying the wine, Edd. See you later.” Mark said as he walked around Edd.

“See you…” Edd quietly said.

Mark glanced behind him as he left the store and saw Edd entering his car. The man was waiting for him in the driver seat. Mark quickly walked to his car which was further away. He can hear Edd’s car leaving as continue down the sidewalk.

* * *

Mark couldn’t really let go of what Edd said that day and today was Valentine Day and he was working at home. He didn’t saw what Edd and his friends do yesterday as he and his friends have to handle some radioactive cupcake monster. It happened due to Jon mixing his cupcake with Eduardo’s radioactive coffee.

How? Don’t know, don’t care. It just happened.

Now he’s at home in the kitchen doing work as Jon and Eduardo went to their work. Jon worked at a bakery (as it’s something he’s really good at) while Eduardo works at a nuclear plant (which explains his easy access to the dangerous chemical and Mark still wonder why Eduardo drinking them now).

He hadn’t seen the next house have people coming over or Edd coming out at all.

Does Edd go out on a date during Valentine? He seems the type to celebrate it in both a platonic and romantic manner.

He looked up from his laptop and looked out the window which was in a direct view to the window of Edd’s living room area. He could clearly see the sofa, TV and coffee table as the curtain wasn’t drawn close. He had been glancing to see if Edd was there but for the whole day, he hadn’t seen Edd. He only saw Tom and Matt when they were leaving for work.

He sighed as he decided to take a break from the reports and got off his chair to get some drink. He bought those wines for a reason. He grabbed the bottle in the wall cabinet and popped it open. He then grabbed his cup as he carried his wine back to the kitchen table where his laptop was still on.

As he sat down, he glanced out the window and looked through Edd’s window once more. Mark gasped when he finally saw Edd in his living room. Finally, the brunette made his appearance- and he was smoking!

Smoking as in he’s inhaling a fucking cigarette… Not his appearance…

Not he was insulting him but- Edd is good looking but he’s generic-looking. Brunette with green eyes but his personality stands out. Most people started dating people for personality but some does choose their appearance which can’t be helped. Edd is a confident and stubborn person. He tends to be reckless as well in his decision making but it always works out for him somehow.

Also… He’s strong. Like really strong. He lifted his whole house once when spirits were bothering the house because someone died at the area his house was built at. He easily got rid of that spirit and was nice enough to get rid of any other potential spirit in the neighbourhood.

Is he gushing? No, he’s not. He’s just explaining Edd’s positive traits.

Edd doesn’t seem to realise he was watching him as he took a long drag from his cigarette. His lips curved around the stick before pulling it away and exhaling out a puff of grey smoke. He watched as Edd coughed a bit before taking another drag. His eyebrows were furrowed as he inhaled his cancer stick as if annoyed.

Mark noticed Edd have something smudge on his cheek and chin. It was red and some of it was on Edd’s usual green hoodie. The fingers that were holding the cigarette have band-aids on them as well.

Mark gasped when Edd’s eyes slowly moved in his direction. Edd immediately flicked the ash on the floor, while glaring at him, before moving away from the window. Mark cursed himself for getting caught.

Edd probably thought he was some kind of creep now. He had been watching Edd for some time so technically he is a creep.

…God damn it.

He doesn’t really want to be on Edd’s bad side on a personal level because, in Edd’s negative trait, he’s very scary and violent when he wants to be. Eduardo hit a sensitive spot by mocking Tom to kiss himself and Edd doesn’t let such things slide so easily. Then again Eduardo went too far with his comment and he never do it again after Edd personally gave the Latino a broken arm and fingers.

Like damn he wanted his fingers to break in different angles and Eduardo still doesn’t want to talk about it.

He needs to be in Edd’s good grace, enough to not get him mad for watching him. Hopefully, he thought this was a one-time thing and he hadn’t known about the other times he did it.

He’s a wine person, right? He bought those wines that day so surely he prefers wine. Not sure what he thought about fortified wine. Either way, get in Edd’s good grace so his fingers would be safe.

Mark saved his documents and closed his laptop before getting up from the kitchen table. He poured a glass of wine and gulped it all down before corking the wine. Once that done, he grabbed the bottle and stored it back in the cabinet.

He grabbed the other wine which was unopened before walking out of the house. He locked the door and then walked to his neighbour’s home. His stomach felt heavy as he got close to the front door.

He swallowed his nervousness as he knocked on the door.

CREEAAK…

Oh fuck… The door swung itself opened slowly which make that creepy squeak noise like in the horror movie and now Mark wondered if Edd was alright. He slowly stepped into the house and it was noticeably dim.

“Edd? Are you OK?!” Mark called out.

‘Wait… Calling out for someone in an obviously dangerous situation isn’t a good idea. How cliché, Mark! Such a white people thing to do!’ Mark internally scolded himself.

He didn’t bother to close the door as he walked down the hallway. He doesn’t know much about the structure of the house as they did remodel the house one time. He walked what seems to be the bedroom as he saw the bed but whose he doesn’t know.

He crept toward the kitchen and noticed a distinct smell coming from that direction. It was metallic. Very strong metallic. Like blood…

Mark nervously walked in the kitchen’s doorway and braced himself.

“Oh go-” Mark covered his mouth at the strong smell and… what he saw.

The wine in his hand slipped out of his hand and shattered as it landed on the black and white tiles. The red liquid spilt out of the bottle and spreading a mess of shatter glasses and a pool of sweet scent alcohol.

The mess wasn’t as bad as the mangled corpse on the kitchen table. It was bloody and lacked limbs and head. It was just the torso. He could see there some organs in the sink that were being washed.

Mark gagged at the sight as he stepped sideways, trying to move to the other doorway which leads to the living room and closer to the front door.

The body’s chest was cut wide opened and most of the organs were gone (and in the sink). Mark noticed there was a bloody discarded suit at the corner of the kitchen. It was familiar for some reason…

W-wait…

That’s Edd’s ‘companion’ suit he had worn when he met him that day.

Was this… Was this Edd’s work? I-it can’t be… He’s so… He-

SLAM!

Mark jumped when he heard a door slammed shut loudly from the front. He glanced from the living room’s doorway, angling himself to see the front door. The door was shut and- Shit- There was a red hand-shaped liquid on it.

Edd’s here. He’s still here. Somewhere in this house where he barely knew about. Fucking hell… Why did he do a white people move of entering a suspicious house when there was a glaring sign of how things weren’t right.

“Hehe… Markie poo… It’s illegal to enter a house without permission” A high pitched giggle was heard.

Mark froze and pressed himself against the doorway at the creepy giggle. No way was that Edd. That wasn’t Edd. Edd’s voice was way too sweet to be that sadistic-

Fuck. Bad times to have a boner right now! Damn hormone and tense situation. Men’s sex is fucking weird.

Crack…

Mark flinched as he heard someone stepping on the broken glass. He felt his eyes began to water as footsteps came closer behind him. He dared himself… He turned around.

“HAHA!” Edd shrieked as he swung something across his head.

Mark grunted as his head whipped to the side, making him looked at the mangled body once more. He dropped to his knees as his eyes blurred. He barely could see Edd looking down at him in his sharp green eyes.

And then… nothing but darkness.

* * *

Mark woke up with a gasp, craning his neck, and groaned as he moved his neck too quickly. Plus, his head was killing him. He tried to touch his head and noticed he can’t move his arms. As well as his legs.

He did his best to regain his consciousness and finally noticed his arms and legs being tied to a bed that has a green sheet. Someone good with rope had tied each of his wrist and ankle to the bedpost. He couldn’t even tug himself out of the binding.

Then, with his head cleared enough, he remembered how he got in this situation…

No… Edd is-

Was he always a monster this whole time? Have Eduardo seen Edd’s true side? Was that why he was quiet? Was he a sociopath?

Edd… Surely, Eddward isn’t someone to murder.

Edd came from a privileged family so why would he do this and his family probably sent him to therapy if he does have issues. He knows the Gold’s was oddly accepting and they have good family value. Edd had a good life to even go down this path.

Hissss…

Mark blinked and looked down. He saw something slithering on his chest and realise it was a snake. What snake? He doesn’t care but it’s big and all over him!

Brown with dark brown spots as if it was a cheetah, it crawled toward his face with its forked tongue sticking out of its lips.

“OH GOD!” Mark screamed as he arched his body, trying to get the snake off him.

His scream was probably heard as the door instantly opened and in came Edd in nothing but a white apron (probably no underwear too as Mark could see Edd’s butt sticking out behind him). Mark noticed Edd have band-aids and bandages over his legs and some on his hands which the left hand held up a knife. Mark was ready to piss himself scared.

“You’re awake… Guess I didn’t hit you _that_ hard, huh?” Edd calmly said with his head tilted.

“Umm…” Mark whimpered as the snake got closer to his face.

Edd suddenly giggled at his distress and simply grabbed the snake, grabbing it by the head and collecting the rest of her long body in his other arm. He cooed at it for a moment.

“Don’t worry about Tulip. She just ate and don’t really eat human. My mum wants me to watch over her as she has just gotten her eggs and she need to distress in a different place for a while.” Edd simply explained as he put the snake around his neck.

Mark felt sweat running down his forehead as he watched the snake wrapped itsel- herself around Edd’s neck. As if the snake was some kind of fur scarf or _scale_ scarf as she wasn’t a mammal.

“But you do need to worry about _my_ _baby,_ Ringo. She enjoys human flesh.” Edd added as he patted the snake’s head. [3]

Mark gulped as he slowly looked around and saw glowing eyes on top of the shelf. He pressed his head against the pillow as he saw a grey cat sitting there, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

“Hehe…”

Mark didn’t move his head, his eyes darted toward Edd’s direction. Edd had gone to the door once more and slipped the snake out of the room. The brunette then turned his head to the cat.

“Ringo.” Edd called out.

The cat didn’t move, still staring at him like a vulture.

“Ringo.” Edd firmly said.

The cat finally moved but kept her eyes on him.

Once both animals were out the door, Edd shut it and locked it. He smiled at Mark and walked toward the bed. Mark tugged on his bind, trying to escape as the brunette got closer with his knife slowly raised above his head.

“Wait!” Mark screamed as Edd reached his right side, ready to plunge his chest open.

SLAM!

Mark gasped as he saw the reflection of his pale face on the sharp and shiny knife stabbed onto the bedside table. He tried to level his breathing as he turned to Edd who loomed over him with a neutral look. Mark wasn’t sure Edd’s plan but seeing that it was obvious that Edd was the one responsible for the dead body…

It’s probably not even close to being good and knowing Edd, he won’t hesitate to do it.

Mark winced as Edd touched his head which he now noticed was bandaged. He nervously let Edd’s hands adjusted his bandage. It ached a bit as Edd put some pressure on his covered wound. Probably from whatever had hit him with earlier.

“Looks like you are fine. Guess my shovel only gave you a few scrapes and a concussion.” Edd stated as he unwrapped the bandage.

Mark stood still as Edd replaced his bandage which had some dried blood on it. Edd efficiently dabbed some medicine which Mark slipped out a pained hiss at the sting before wrapping a new roll of bandage. Honestly, this was confusing.

Edd had hurt him and now he was patching him up? Was Edd tricking him? Or was this some very big misunderstanding as in Edd didn’t kill anyone and the body was misplaced?

“You must be confused.” Edd said as he secured it with a clip.

Edd then stood up straight and his left hand reached toward his knife, a small smile formed on his lips.

“You’re here, all tied up in my bed and you know how you end up here.” Edd slowly got on the bed, straddling him.

Mark blushed as he felt Edd’s bare bottom pressing against his jeans but that feeling went away as soon he saw the knife in Edd’s hand.

“You have seen too much, Markie poo… and I don’t leave a job unfinished.” Edd leaned down, pressing their chest together as he laid down on him.

Mark whimpered as Edd moved the knife under his chin, he shivered as the spine of the cold blade brushed against it. He closed his eyes and accept whatever fate he will end up with.

“Mark?” Mark opened his eyes as Edd calmly called for him.

He noticed his binding was gone and Edd was holding the ropes in his hand. The brunette looked at him with confusion, probably from his reaction but how else he was going to react?! Edd had a knife under his chin or at least that what he thought…

“Wha…” Mark sputtered as Edd got off him and sitting across him crossed leg and his apron conveniently covering his private.

“Sit up. I decided that I can’t kill you. People would miss you and it’s too noticeable if you went missing.” Edd explained as he pressed his finger against the knife’s tip but not enough to cut himself.

Mark sat up and pressed himself against the headboard to make sure he have space between them.

“Why are you- How could you do this?!” Mark snapped.

“Oh don’t start that. You know my reason to kill him. I usually suck them dry first but I have to speed things up. He doesn’t have much anyway.” Edd explained.

“Is this… Is this some kind of family business? Is this how your family got rich? Killing rival businesses?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Not really. My family’s wealth came from old money and our money just keeps growing as our family’s name owns multiple businesses. We’re a bit… immoral so we do things that may be illegal at times. Of course, being rich means we can get away with it easily because money!” Edd shrugged with a smile.

Well… that’s true. Money runs the world and people usually with more than enough money would get away with crimes. Edd and his family were probably no different. Mark admit that he had a bad experience with a girl once and his parents paid a hefty amount to her parents to keep them quiet.

Something he was ashamed of his teen self and he was glad he only beat her but damn was that horrible of him to do.

“Not to be like those ' quirky girls’ but I don’t really use my family’s money. Not yet at least. I only use it when I earn it aka me killing off our rival. It’s easy when older men can’t accept their sexuality, they gave you anything to prove their ‘love’. Most time I got a good amount of cash for helping them to discover their sexuality and even though they want sex mostly.” Edd adjusted his apron.

“…You really aren’t afraid of this.” Mark stated, he was less tense but kept his distance.

“Like I said, money can avoid you getting into trouble. Besides, it’s not my first time. Lured them when Tom and Matt away, kill them, cut them apart, give Ringo some of the flesh and then hand them to my parents. Never been caught… until you barged in.” Edd glared.

Mark felt his fear returned and he slowly gazed at the door, planning his escape route but he then remembered Edd’s cat and snake sitting outside the room, mostly the snake.

“Hey, I said I won’t kill you but… for a price for your silence. You’re my neighbour and I do care about you in a way even if we bicker. I don’t just kill someone I know and care about.” Edd hissed out, pointing his knife at him.

Mark was touched that Edd felt that way but at the same time, the way he waved that knife just scared him more.

“I-I meant that- I meant that you’re not afraid of being with men so openly…” Mark emphasised quickly.

“…I have always been Bi. I mean my parents knew that when I told them that I kiss a guy and then a girl on the same night at some random teen party. I’m a flexible guy you know? I can’t just choose one.” Edd grinned and Mark could see that this was Edd.

Mark wasn’t sure how he went from Edd’s murdering his sugar daddies to sexuality, how odd they could change the topic which both were serious vary.

Edd tugged on the bandaids on his feet, checking on whatever injury he had sustained. Maybe it was from his wine.

“So am I getting paid?”  
Edd nodded.  
“…How much?”  
“About 500000 or more. My parents will personally pay you.”  
“Oh… Are you keeping me hostage?”  
“…No. I sent texts to your roommates that you will be out for tonight. Something about dinner.”  
“…We’re eating dinner? Together?”  
“Yeah, we can do that. What with the confused tone?”  
“Because your roommates will ask questions.”  
“Oh, they won’t. Matt on a date with someone, don’t know if it’s a girl or a boy, while Tom off drinking, denying the fact he has an odd preference to men so no, no one will realise you are here with me other than me, Ringo and Tulip.”

Mark stared at Edd. Wow, Edd was alone tonight… with him. He usually sees Edd leaving the house during Valentine and he could only assume that the brunette went for a date or something.

Mark stayed quiet for a while, unsure of what to do or what to say.

“Umm… Are we- Are you going to… Why don’t you want to kill me?” Mark asked.

“Again? I just don’t. I kill who I want or paid to kill. That’s it. You’re not on either list because as a butt chin you are, I care about Eduardo and his gang.” Edd stated, patting Mark’s chin playfully.

Mark was touched that Edd cares for him but was a bit disappointed to be referred to as Eduardo’s ‘gang’. Well, he wasn’t really close to Edd and much less interacted with brunette so of course Edd won’t think of him as that important compared to his rival or whatever Eduardo was.

Mark looked down but quickly looked up as his view was in line with Edd’s thighs and despite trying to make it obvious, Edd noticed.

Edd quickly sat up with a blush and faked a cough into his fist as he stood beside the corner of the bed.

“I- Uh… Sorry. I was cleaning up and I don’t want to stay in the bloody clothes any longer. You can leave if you want, I need to wear something probably decent before my parents arrive and not make you anymore less comfortable. Just know that you can’t leave the house or else…” Edd glared.

Mark nodded with a gulp but remembered the animals outside the door.

“Can I stay instead?”  
“Usually I don’t mind people looking at my body but I have to ask, why?”  
“Your cat and your snake, both eat humans based on what you said earlier.”  
“Ringo, yes. But my mum doesn’t want to ruin Tulip’s diet. If you’re scared, stay then.”

With that, Edd walked to his dresser and pulled out a short. Mark quietly looked away, looking at Edd’s desk that has Edd’s PC and drawing tablet. He listened to Edd’s shuffling into something decent.

“You can look now.” Edd stated.

Mark turned his head back to Edd and saw he was in green long sleeves and shorts. Well, as long he’s decent. Mark followed the brunette out of the room and to the kitchen. Because the kitchen has a window, he finally realised how dark it was outside.

He must be out for a long time and the trace of murder was non-existent as well.

“Sit.” Edd quietly ordered which Mark obeyed.

Mark nervously sat down in the chair where the body he had found earlier was on. The table was cleaned of blood and guts. Edd wasn’t kidding he had been cleaning the corpse aka evidence. Mark looked around to see if there was any slip but there was none.

Edd was obviously experienced and with his family’s rich (if he was ever caught), he probably gotten away with it many times.

He then looked at Edd who stood by the counter. He saw Edd had already left out cuts of tenderloin and was seasoning it. Damn, they’re having quite a dinner. Kinda fancy for some sort of kidnap situation he was in but as long he won’t die, it’s fine.

Mark watched Edd efficiently cooked the meat. Seasoning it, turning at the right time, put it in the oven and he even made the potato and sauce. Edd did it with ease and hardly rushing. He has probably done it a million times alrea-

“EEP!” Mark squeaked as his felt something brushed against his legs.

“Mark, it’s just a snake.” Edd coolly said as he kept his eyes on their dinner.

Mark tried to _not_ whimper as the snake slithered between his legs to go to Edd. It- She quietly slithered to Edd’s legs and does her tongue thing against Edd’s ankle. Edd giggled at the snake as he continue to cook and honestly, Mark would claim Edd’s giggle as cute if he wasn’t freaking out at the snake’s tail still touching _his_ ankle.

“Meow.” Mark felt sweat on his back as the cat sound way too close.

He glanced his left and nearly cried as he saw Ringo sitting on the table. Very _very_ close to him. The cat doesn’t seem to like him or just hungry…

“Umm… Edd… Your cat is uh…” Mark nervously pointed to the cat as he felt the cat’s breath.

Edd turned off the stove before turning around. Edd frowned at his cat, not liking the cat sitting on the dining table. He then walked to the table and picked up his cat along with hooking the snake in his arm like a towel. Then Edd went to the living room and probably plopping them there.

Don’t know, Mark prefer not to follow.

Edd then returned and plated up their dinner. Cutting the tenderloins in the same size before placing it on the mashed potato before drizzling the sauce over the meat.

Mark nervously smiled as Edd placed one in front of him before placing his plate across Mark’s. He didn’t notice the wine on the table until Edd opened it. He was probably too focus on Edd to realise it.

OK… Now, this looks like a romantic dinner…

“Stop being awkward and eat your dinner.” Edd huffed as he placed Mark’s cup in front of him.

“Y-yeah, thanks!” He squeaked, blushing and quickly took a big gulp of the wine.

Mark soon began to cut into his food and took a bite. It’s good, _really_ good… It’s taste like any pork but for some reason, this tasted so good. Edd probably a culinary master of the house.

“It’s good. I didn’t know you can cook that _well_. Seeing you have sugar daddies” Mark smirked, seeing if he can poke Edd around despite his current situation.

“Thanks. Mum wanted me to be a good cook so I can feed myself and my future partners. Though this kind of dish is something I do rarely.” Edd explained, not offended by Mark’s attempt to jab his cooking ability.

“Why is that?” Mark took another bite.

“Human doesn’t really have a good amount of calories so it’s more of a once-a-while delicacy for me.” Edd simply said as he sipped his wine.

Mark froze and stop chewing the piece that was in his mouth. He stared at Edd in disbelief as the delicious piece of meat remained in his mouth partially chewed.

Human… It was human… He was tricked into cannibalising this poor soul and he didn’t even know it!

He was enjoying someone’s flesh and Edd let him. How could he?!

Despite questioning all that, he doesn’t felt sick by that thought. For some reason, it made it taste… better. He was still savouring the taste of the steak.

Mark swallowed and Edd kept his gaze on the blonde as if he was waiting for his reaction (which he was).

“Wow… It’s… good.” Mark confessed.

Edd’s eyes widened before smiling, chuckling in fact with his hand covering his little laugh. It was a really snide reaction. Edd slowly slid his plate of tenderloin in Mark’s direction.

“Looks like I awakened a cannibal.” Edd smirked.

Mark realised what he had done and shoved the plates away, standing up in his chair “NO! I’M NOT A CANNIBAL, YOU ARE!” He snapped.

“Not sure about me but you… You’re a definite cannibal. I’m not the one who got turned on by eating one.” Edd stated.

“I’m not turned on! I- It’s tasted like pork! How am I supposed to know?!” Mark argued, almost bumping the table. [4]

“If you aren’t, why aren’t you disgusted? A normal human would have puke at the mere mentioned of it, not say ‘It’s good’.” Edd said as he poured another round of wine in his glass.

Mark bit his lips as he stared at the meat. It was still hot and he felt the desire to eat it, even though he wasn’t hungry. He wanted to for some reason, even when knowing the source of the meat.

“Mark?” Edd said, he sounds impatient.

Mark didn’t say anything, he sat down and returned to eat the meat. Edd watched with intrigue as Mark ate the steak, not caring to eat the potato or the sauce. He just wanted the meat.

He gave in to his true desire. Eating something that’s much more exquisite and expensive than caviar. Human…

Edd smiled as the blonde ate without regret or humiliation.

* * *

Mark sat on the couch after finishing eating all the meat. Apparently, Edd made extra to give to Tom and Matt as well which neither aware of what it was but always ate it since for them, it was a ‘Hey, Edd is so nice to make us extra late dinner/supper for us so of course, we’ll eat it.’.

He touched his stomach that was full of the cooked human meat. He still couldn’t believe that he lost himself like that. Was this how the cannibals felt when eating human?

He never thought about eating people before… It was terrifying that he just dug into it like that. He always wanted to eat something better before but he didn’t think that human was the one he wanted.

“Mark?” Edd called for him from the kitchen.

“I’m still here!” He shouted, knowing why Edd even called for him.

At this point, he wasn’t scared of Edd. Edd won’t kill him and he wasn’t the one who didn’t go savage and ate all the human meat in the house. Was he a monster now?

He was brought of his thoughts when the doorbell rang suddenly. Mark jumped at that and looked at the door. Who was it?

“Mark, answer the door!” Edd ordered.

Mark gulped and got off the chair to walk toward the door. He slowly unlocked it and yelped as the door opened forcefully which revealed a couple staring down at him because damn… they’re tall.

The woman, a long-haired brunette with blue eyes, was taller than the man, a blonde with green eyes, who was holding a briefcase. Both of them wore expensive branded clothing.

“Mr and Mrs Gold?” Mark gaped, recognising them instantly.

“Yes… You’re the new accessory?” Mrs Gold raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him (because they’re tall, duh and no, she won’t tilt her head).

“A-Accessory?” Mark stuttered, remembering why his parents both worship and scared of the Gold.

“An accessory to murder. Here.” Mr Gold emphasised as he opened his briefcase to show stacks of cash.

Mark stared in awe and squeaked as the briefcase was shoved into his arms. He was pushed back into the house as the parents entered the abode and Edd finally got out of the kitchen to greet his parents. Mark stood aside as he watched them hugged and talked to Edd.

“Where is he?” Edd’s mother asked.  
“Here you go.” Edd said as he handed a black bag into his mother’s hand.  
“Well done. The rest?” She said as she looked into the bag.  
“I did say he would be my accessory now.” Edd said as he smiled at Mark.

The parents glanced at Mark and Mark could only smile in response. If Edd wasn’t going to kill him, would his parents do it instead?

Shit…

“I see… I supposed we’ll be taking our leave. We have a dinner date tonight.” Mr Gold said as he looked at his wife adoringly.

“Yes, my love. We should.” Mrs Gold said as her snake slithered up her arm and draped herself around the woman’s neck like some kind of fur scarf.

“OK, have fun you two. Happy Valentine Day.” Edd said as his parents turned toward the door.

Mark stepped aside as the two walked to the front door. He blinked when Edd’s father swung his wife around by the waist and dipped her. The two smiled at each other before closing the gap between them and kissing.

“Aww… Mum… Daddy.” Edd giggled at their PDA which Mark could only stare.

His giggle was cute now. His view of Edd keep changing in one night and all because Edd murdered someone and him cannibalising the poor bastard.

The parents soon stopped and pulled themselves together. They bid goodbye and finally leave the house with the bag in hand. Now, Edd and Mark were left in the house.

“I think you can leave.” Edd gently said.

Mark nodded and quietly carried the brief out with him. Once he was outside the house, he looked back at the house where Edd was still watching him from the doorway.

“You can come back anytime if you ever felt like having ‘fun’.” Edd winked.

Mark blushed at those (very suggestive) words but he knows Edd meant seeing him for his flesh- human meat- to cannibalise his victim!

How the hell he never realised that ‘flesh’ and ‘meat’ was also an innuendo…

He went home and found that no one was home yet. At least he doesn’t need to hide the large brief in his hand when entering the house. He flicked on the lights and went up to his room.

He stored the brief under his bed and laid on his bed. Damn, he was tired… and full.

Guess he’s a cannibal now, huh?

Couldn’t believe that he really likes having such texture in his mouth. His teeth ripping the meat apart. His tongue sucking on the flesh and fat. He imagined how differently good it would taste when eaten raw.

And Edd… He’s weird in a good way. Dangerous but exciting person. When he saw Edd at that time he first saw the corpse, it was honestly a refreshing and exhilarating view of a human. Edd was so unhinged at that time and that smile…

‘Gee Mark, you’re such a freak being attracted to someone possibly psychotic.’ Mark grumbled as he turned to his side.

He blushed as he closed his eyes. He should sleep it off. Yes… Maybe forget all of this ever happen because he doubt that he would ever eat a human again.

That night he dreamt of him sitting at the same table with Edd. Edd was looking at him with the same look that Edd’s father had with his wife as he ate something on the table. It was wet, squishy and red… The taste of raw flesh on his tongue.

His dream-self kept eating with no care as he swallowed the heart. A still-beating human heart.

Funny enough, Mark woke up with horror at his dream and… an erection.

* * *

The next few weeks he had craving for more meat. Human’s but he didn’t want that. He won’t give in to craving so he been eating more protein. His roommates were a bit weird out by his sudden meat craving but didn’t care as it was Mark’s money.

He drank wine with his meat and it still does nothing.

He knew what he truly wants… Human meat and unlike Edd who was capable of killing someone, he can’t lure someone to kill and eat them. He probably would get caught instantly and his roommates were nosy sometimes so he can’t hide the body to feast on a later time. Only Edd could do that with his connections, abilities and times.

He couldn’t help but watched (or spy, you can say that too) Edd when he brought more randos in his house. Some of them leave and some of them don’t which he knew that Edd killed. He couldn’t help but wonder if Edd do anything to those bodies but he knew that Edd just gave them to his parents which his parents would then do whatever they do with it.

The thought of Edd killing and cutting those body apart really made Mark wanted to see the process in person. How would Edd cut it? Was his hand gently holding the meat as he did it?

What the hell did he do with the sex organ?

Mark slapped himself at that thought every time but yet the thought of Edd would somehow become sexual when it comes to him murdering and butchering those poor bastards. It’s either Edd or the thought of what would happen to those fleshes.

“Hey, Mark! Eating steaks again? You’re going to get fat like the loser if you keep doing that.” Eduardo snorted as he saw Mark was eating pork chop again.

Mark froze at the mentioned of Edd even in the form of insult. He grumbled as the memory of what he did with Edd returned. At this point, he can’t keep ignoring Edd and Eduardo was right that eating meat wasn’t healthy at all.

He avoided for some time so maybe it’s time to confront his jumbled up emotions with Edd. Edd would help him and Edd would definitely help with his ‘craving’.

Damn, it took him like two months to finally admit that.

He’s gonna do that tomorrow since again, he work from home that day which his roommates won’t be around to notice him going to their rival’s home. He hoped that Edd has something to help him at least.

…

…

...

Yeah, he lied. He delayed it for another month until he finally went to Edd where at that time, he started dreaming of eating his roommates which he doesn’t want.

* * *

On 19 June, he finally gathered enough wit and energy to see Edd. He bought Edd’s wine just for this occasion and he hoped it was the only time because he’s not buying such expensive wine when he had been splurging his money for expensive meats.

He had seen Edd bringing some young business guy into his home a while ago so he know it might be a victim.

Or maybe it was a dick appointment.

Shit. Maybe it was and Mark knew damn well he’s gonna embarrassed himself if he does see Edd now. He should turn around now-

The door creaked open (oiled that shit, will you) and Mark stopped in his track.

“Mark?” Edd’s voice came through the crack.

“Y-yeah… I want to see you.” Mark slowly turned around and saw Edd’s face through the gap.

He was noticeably hiding his body behind the door and Mark saw there was blood on Edd’s cheek and lips. Oh, he did kill the guy. Guess he didn’t embarrass himself by accidentally cockblocking someone.

“I’m a bit busy.” Edd stated.

“I know… I mean, yeah I can see the blood.” He fixed himself as he got a bit lost at the sight of a bloody Edd.

“Oh… Oh! I see, come in.” Edd said and opened the door wider, hiding behind the door as he opened it.

Mark entered without hesitation and immediately smelled the fresh blood. Edd probably had killed the guy. He walked to the living room as Edd closed and locked the door behind him. The smell was strong in the living room and he instantly saw the man dead on the sofa.

His neck was stabbed through and there was blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He looked young to be some kind of business CEO or whatever they were called. He probably just took over his parent’s business or something.

“Edd! Who is this guy? He is way too young to be a sugar daddy.” Mark said as he heard Edd entering the room.

“He’s a ‘boy toy’ this time. He knows he’s gay and he mostly wants sex rather than a relationship. We met at some party my daddy had. He’s very straightforward. I didn’t want it at first but he’s… difficult.” Edd explained.

Mark turned around and gaped when he saw Edd in a black sexy bunny suit. Mark blinked at the sight. He think Edd was cute in it but at the same time, there’s no way Edd would wear this willingly unless it was a dare.

Edd was wearing the leotard ones where it’s tight and pushed your boobs up, grey leggings, white cuffs (just the cuff which alone was weird) and black bunny ears headband.

“First of all…. Bruh.” Mark pointed at Edd’s appearance.

“Yeah, I know. He’s the roleplaying type. I was supposed to roleplay as some playboy bunny. Just as we’re starting, Daddy text the OK and of course, I killed him during the roleplay.” Edd shrugged with his hands up, revealing a blood-caked knife in his hand.

“Oh…” Mark nodded.

He looked back at the body, thinking he might see him in some magazines or articles.

“Whose son is he?”  
“He’s the son of some paint making company.”  
“Oh… Now what?”  
“You know damn well what happens and seeing you’re here, you want to eat as well.”

Mark sheepishly looked at his shoes and Edd laughed, his normal ones which soon turned to his unhinged ones. His hands cupping his cheeks as he laughs, his cold green eyes stared into his soul.

“Yeah let me cut him up and give you. My parents said I can do anything with it and if there’s any I can’t get rid of, I’ll give it to them.” Edd explained.

“…Cool. How are they?” Mark began some empty talk.

“They’re fine. They’re on a holiday for their anniversary.” Edd said as he grabbed the head of the body, manhandling it to break his neck and brutally ripped it off his neck joint.

Mark was impressed at how strong Edd was and watched in awe as some blood splashed on the sofa and Edd’s chest (aka man boobs). Edd had an amused look as he put the head on the coffee table.

“Hey, look… Modern art.” Edd smiled as he pointed his finger at the mess.

“I guess…” Mark squinted his eyes at it as if he was deciphering an artist’s abstract art, his finger tapped on the wine which he then remembered what he got it for.

“Oh- Here. I got this for you.” Mark stated as he handed the wine over Edd.

Edd stared at it, almost surprised at the sudden gift, and smirked “Oh, Mark… I usually go out with someone after a movie and a dinner but for you, I will skip that.” Edd said as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. 

“EDD, IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Mark sputtered.

“I know… Help me with the body will you.” Edd said as he grabbed the wine and put it beside the disembodied head before going to the body.

“Oh… sure. How?” Mark asked as he removed his jacket.

“Grab his arms.” Edd said as he bent down to grab the headless body’s legs.

‘OK… Maybe I’m wrong about that….’ Mark internally said to himself as he stared at the tight leotard squeezing the brunette’s ass.

“I lied.” Mark said as he pulled the body to grab him by under his armpits.

“Huh?” Edd tilted his head as they both lifted the body together.

“I might consider it.” Mark said as they both began to move toward the bathroom.

“Oh…” Edd nodded.

When entering the bathroom, he saw Edd already prepared all the necessary tools and buckets that they needed on the tub. They dumped the body in the bathtub, stripped the clothes and turned on the water. As they wait for the body to get soaked, they sat down on the tile floor.

“I hope you know it might take some time to get your fix.”  
“You said as if I’m getting drugs from you.” Mark sputtered his laugh.  
“Yeah, it’s kinda is since cannibalism is taboo and illegal.”  
“…I guess cannibalism is illegal huh?”  
“Not really, it’s how we’re getting this is how it’s illegal.”  
“Wait, cannibalism isn’t illegal?!”  
“Yep. It’s just how we get it was the problem.”  
“Dear lord…” [5]

Mark took in the new information as Edd sat up and grabbed the saw beside him. Mark watched as the bunny suit-wearing male started sawing down the body’s shoulder blades. The sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking filled the room as Edd efficiently cut off the arms.

Mark didn’t felt disgusted or horrified as he watched the arm torn from the body and dumped into a bucket or by how the partially red water became redder and thicker. In fact, he felt hungry at the sight of it and…. turned on.

He really wants to eat the arm in that bucket raw but he doesn’t want to risk salmonella.

“Mark?” Edd brought him back and he saw that Edd was already working on the legs.

“Yeah?” He blinked.

“Sorry, I thought you were looking at my ass or something.” Edd laughed.

“N-no!” Mark blushed at the bluntness.

“Haha! It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Edd said as he sawed the legs from his thighs, blood and bits of flesh splattered on his face.

Mark blushed and stood closer to Edd where he watched him efficiently cut the limbs before dumping them in the same bucket with the arms. Edd then drained the red water and switched to a knife that has teeth which he slowly brought toward the genital area. He turned to Mark first before anything.

“It’s OK if you don’t want to watch, men have issues seeing some dudes sex organ get fuck up. You know, like seeing a dude getting a punch in the ball but worst.” Edd explained.

“Uh…. It’s fine.” Mark said.

“Okay.” Edd shrugged and dug the knife under the testicles.

“AHH! SHIT!” Mark quickly looked away, cupping his crotch area.

Edd laughed quietly as he cut the sex organ from between the leg joints. When Mark finally had the ball to look at, Edd already separated the organ from the body. It was interesting and bloody…

Edd threw it in a new bucket “This is the trash bucket. It’s the part where most is to burn since it either have no use or to burn off evidence.” Edd explained.

“Okay…” Mark stared at the bloody cheeks.

“Mark, are you listening? Stop being rude, will you.” Edd huffed, noticing how daze the man was.

“You said you won’t mind me staring at you…” Mark stated as he placed his hand on Edd’s cheek, his thumb wiping a bit of the blood and little bits of flesh.

“I do… But I have a problem that people ignored me talking.” Edd said, his eyes keep track of his hand.

“…” Mark brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it, cleaning it from the fluid which the taste made him groan.

“You’re a cannibal, not a vampire. Haha!” Edd laughed as he watched Mark enjoying the taste. [6]

“Shut up… Come here.” Mark growled as he tried to pull Edd close.

Edd pulled away and pressed his foot against Mark, putting space between them. Mark grunted and Edd laughed at the man’s desperation. He was hungry and in lust.

“Damn it, Edd.” Mark growled as he wrapped his fingers around Edd’s ankle.

“Let me finish my job, dummy.” Edd said.

In the next hour, Mark helped Edd cutting apart the body. They found themselves bonding as they skinned, breaking the bones and separating the organs of the body. Mark learned a lot about butchering that day and one of them was it’s tiring as fuck.

Edd bagged the unneeded part of the body and set it aside. He was still in his bunny suit but he had removed the headband and cuffs. He somehow not dirtied the suit but what can be dirtied on it when the bunny suit was already an exposing type of clothing.

“This is the first time I’m done so quickly, it’s not even 4 PM yet.” Edd said he drained the tub water again, cleaning up.

“Wow, you must have a lot of free time.” Mark smirked as he carried the bag out of the bathroom.

“You know why…” Edd smiled back as he went to the living room to grab the head.

Mark went to the kitchen where the flesh he would be feasting on soon laid on the table. Edd said he would cook it for him as ‘thanks’ for him being the accessory of his ‘work’. Finally, his craving will finally be satisfied or at least part of it.

Edd returned with the head and the wine “You want heads?” Edd joked as he waved the head around.

Mark stayed quiet at the shitty joke and smirked “Yes, I do.” He answered.

Edd laughed and walked to the plastic bags. He squatted down, opened it, shoved the head in and tied it shut.

“I’m serious.” Mark emphasised.

“Seriously?” Edd looked up.

“Yeah, and we both know we like each other more than just wanting a fuck.” Mark said as he stood in front Edd, towering the squatting brunette.

Edd snorted “You got me but yeah, I want you. You’re the first who react like this. Interestingly, I end up meeting an actual cannibal and I thought I would just read about them.” Edd said as he rested his chin on his palm.

“Yeah, I’m one of the kind, babe.” Mark said as he placed the bunny headband on the brunette’s head.

“Yes, you certainly do.” Edd adjusted the headband and stood up.

“You said that I’m an exception, right? No dinner and movie?” Mark said as he pulled Edd close.

“Heh… Yeah.” Edd said as their faces were close.

Mark smiled and leaned in for a kiss but halted when Edd laughed loudly before he could place his lips on Edd’s.

“Fuck- Your chin is huge!” Edd snorted.

“Asshole.” Mark grinned and kissed Edd properly.

Seeing in they were in the perfect mood, Mark pulled Edd closer with his hand on the man’s waist, twisted him around and dipped hi- BANG!

“OW!” Edd grunted as he landed on the dining table that have the raw flesh on it which have a bit of blood on it.

“Shit! Sorry, I was trying to- Sorry! Sorry!” Mark apologised profusely as Edd rubbed his head as he pushed some of the organ off the table.

“I get it, you’re trying to be romantic… But I think we can show romance with less about dipping me like how my parents did.” Edd grinned, his hair has a bit of blood smeared from the human remains which hadn’t been properly clean.

Mark smiled sheepishly and pulled Edd up. He pressed his nose against Edd and his hands on the brunette’s hips.

“So wanna do it here or my bedroom?” Edd asked.

Mark blushed “Nah, let’s do it on the bloody sofa.” He grinned.

“Bloody hell. I guess we do have a use of this bunny suit.” Edd said.

“No, we don’t.” Mark gritted his teeth as they walked to the living room.

“You can say that when you stop blushing at the fact I’m in one.” Edd snorted.

“Shut up!” Mark blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make cannibalism and MarkEdd and this was born. Pretty awesome. Why is there no tag for 'telling someone to kill themself'? Is it just consider bullying?
> 
>  **[1]** \- I study wines for this so don't trust me to write actual facts.Back  
>  **[2]** \- I believe in the early 21st century, homosexuality isn't yet accepted openly and I'm sure a lot of gay people got into a hetero marriage which leads to a lot of trouble with their insecurities, self-acceptance, relationship and infidelity.Back  
>  **[3]** \- Cat eats human. Yes, look it up but only at the area where it soft and in a certain situation which leads them wanting to eat one.Back  
>  **[4]** \- Research said that human taste like bacon so pork??? Maybe.Back  
>  **[5]** \- Cannibalism is more of a case of how you get rather than the actions. It's fine if you eat yourself, I think.Back  
>  **[6]** \- If I ever think about the neighbour version of 'Matt suck', it would Mark turning into a wendingo but I probably won't even know how that would occur. Wendigo eats flesh while vampire drank blood... so yeah.Back  
> 


	2. (Optional) Sex Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra optional scene BOI! Mark the Cannibal fuck Edd the Playboy Bunny and hell yeah my Edd is a bit of a masochist. This has no story context of the fic, just smut which basically nothing. ngl but I'm kinda proud of the 'someone is a fucking cannibal' and 'someone is fucking a cannibal' tags
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters are based on real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (In this chap)** : Riding, No Lube, Masochist theme

He and Edd stared at the dried blood on the sofa. Edd looked like he was disappointed and regret his life decision which Mark assumed he probably forgot to clean the sofa before decapitating the body. Good thing the sofa was already red so the stain won’t be that noticeable.

“You can always replace it. You’re loaded, aren’t you?” Mark stated as his hand hovered down toward Edd’s ass.

“But I love this sof- ACK!” Edd yelped as Mark harshly tugged on his leotard which painfully squeezed his crotch area.

“Sorry? What was that?” He asked as he let go of the leotard.

Edd whimpered at the pain as his legs quivered from the wedgie. His hands slowly covered his crotch area as he hunched a bit.

“T-that’s the most American b-bully thing you could ever do.” Edd stuttered.

“Oops.” Mark grinned.

Edd glared as he fixed the leotard to not stick between his ass cracks. Mark sat down on the sofa and he patted on the empty spot beside him. Edd being a spunky minx didn’t sit beside Mark. Instead, he sat on Mark’s laps which surprised the blonde. Edd could only grin as the blonde became fluster.

“Ever done it with a guy?” Edd asked as his thighs rubbed against Mark’s waist.

“Oh, one time but that’s it.” Mark confessed as he placed his hands on the bunny’s waist.

“Want me to lead? I bet I could destroy you.” Edd bragged as Mark felt the brunette’s finger in his hair.

“Hell no! You’re the one going to get destroyed in that bunny outfit.” Mark growled as he dug his nail in Edd’s buttock, tearing through the grey leggings.

“Oi!” Edd squeaked as the man’s nails dug more hole into the already delicate piece of clothing.

Mark grinned as he ripped it opened, tugging it down Edd’s thighs. He made sure his nails dug deep enough to make faint red scratches on Edd’s ass. Edd shivered from the stinging pain and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck.

“Oh? You like that?” Mark kept digging his nails in.

“Fu- Screw you.” Edd hissed as he quivered from the pain but not intending to stop Mark at all.

Mark laughed as he removed his fingers from the red globes before moving his hands up to caress his exposed back before tugging down on the leotard to his stomach (which could barely be called one by how open it was) to expose Edd’s chest. Edd raised an eyebrow at the rounded chin blonde on what he would do. Mark’s hand curiously moved to Edd’s front, touching his waist, stomach before caressing up to his chest.

“I’m still a man even if I have a ‘moobs’, you know.” Edd stated.

“It’s still a breast biologically. Men just usually have less fat… Well, you have a bit more in this case.” Mark pressed his thumbs against the nipples.

“Yeah, yeah…” Edd gritted his teeth as Mark's fingers twisted his buds.

Mark watched Edd’s reaction as he pinched the buds hard which made Edd jolted a bit. He smiled as he moved his right hand down and moved aside the crotch area to expose Edd’s quivering length. Edd groaned as the warm air hit his sex which became louder when Mark cupped his hand around Edd’s scrotum and squeezed it.

“Ah… Fu-” Was Edd’s respond as Mark’s moved his hand up Edd’s length.

“You said you’re able to destroy me but yet you’re a wreck when I touch you a bit.” Mark smirked.

“Shut the fuck u-” Edd gasped as a sharp sting cracked on his left cheek.

SMACK!

Edd drooled as Mark’s palm whipped once more against his bruising cheek which the pain double as Mark simultaneously pinched and twisted his right nipple hard.

“I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this.” He said in a playful tone as he kept torturing the brunette.

Edd whimpered as his neglected cock started to drip out more and more precum as Mark kept abusing his body more and more that his nipple and ass were starting to have big red hand marks on them.

“Pleaseee…” Edd sobbed out as Mark gave one more last spank.

Seeing the man broke down was a fucking turn on. Edd was a mess in his little costume. He was sweating and breathing heavily as drool dribbled down his chin. His cock was dripping his precum which smeared against Mark’s purple sweater.

What a beautiful mess but Mark wasn’t done yet.

“Hold still.” Mark commanded as he took hold of the bundled up leotard.

“W-wha-” Edd sputtered.

Mark tore apart the cheap fabrics with a grin. For a rich bastard, he bought Edd a shitty costume but Mark assumed that the roleplay was a one-time thing. Mark would have bought something better than this.

“Seriously?” Edd said in an exasperated tone.

“Relax. I’ll get you a new one.” Mark simply said as he threw the torn leotard aside.

“I didn’t say I want a ne-” Mark pinched his other nipple, effectively shutting the brunette.

“Let’s get you ready.” Mark’s hand reached around to Edd’s ass, pushing his middle finger against the opening.

“How about no.” Edd said as he pushed his palm against Mark’s face who froze in confusion.

“What?! I thought you want this?!” Mark snapped as he moved his arms to wrap around Edd’s waist instead, wanting Edd to stay put.

“I do but it’s not fair that I’m naked and you’re not.” Edd grinned, rubbing his crotch against Mark’s sweater.

Mark grumbled but heeded. As much he wanted to ruin Edd, it won’t be fair if one of them was naked before the real thing started. He struggled to unbuttoned his jeans, pulling it down enough to release his cock from its confinement.

“Nice…” Edd purred as he looked at the size.

“I know.” Mark said proudly as he managed to kick off his jeans with Edd still straddling him somehow.

~~Fanfic and horny logic, he guess.~~

Mark groaned when Edd reached down and stroked it from the base to the head. He can see Edd was sizing him up by how he was squeezing his cock.

‘Shit… Is it small?’ He nervously thought.

Edd suddenly lowered himself and Mark gasped as his tip pressed against the tight entrance. Mark could see Edd’s unhinged smile returned as he keep pushing down and Mark could only gasp as he felt his size pushed into the unprepped asshole.

“E-Edd?!” Mark moaned as Edd took him whole without any warning.

“F-fuck that good.” Edd moaned, more drool dribbling down his chin.

“Isn’t that painful?” Mark tried to get Edd off, mostly worried for the brunette’s safety.

“I don’t mind…” Edd groaned as he ground down which made Mark groan as well.

“You sure?” Mark grabbed Edd’s waist.

“Not my first time, motherfucker!” Edd raised his hip and slammed down.

“Damn!” Mark won’t lie that this side of Edd was a fucking turn on.

Mark let Edd hooked his arms around his neck as the brunette bounced on his cock. Edd arched his back as he wailed in pleasure. Mark grinned and thrusted up just as Edd sank down which the brunette squealed more. Edd cupped his cheeks and snogged the blonde, tongue and all, as he kept moving up and down him.

Never thought that he would ever do this with someone like Edd but nevertheless, Mark enjoy it very much even though this style of sex wasn’t his favourite.

“Urk- Edd! Gonna come.” Mark warned, pulling away from the kiss.

Edd went faster because of that and the sofa shook a bit by how rough Edd was moving. Edd’s tongue lulled out as he looked into Mark’s eyes, still moving on his partner’s cock. Mark could see that Edd really want him to come.

“Goddamnit Edd!” Mark hissed as he stroked Edd’s cock in the same brutal manner.

“Ah-” Edd squeaked as his sensitive sex organ being roughly stroke but he did his best to keep moving.

After a few more pumps, Edd came onto his sweater which was his favourite sweater but he doesn’t mind.

“M-Markie!” Edd groaned as he slammed down once more and Mark could no longer hold back once Edd spouted that name.

They stayed still for a moment, tired from the extreme activity. Mark groaned as Edd slowly pulled himself off his cock, the slow movement created pleasurable friction on his used cock. Edd then dropped onto the sofa, laying on his back with his legs spread which showed his creampied hole.

Mark smiled as he moved to lay on Edd, cupping the other’s cheeks and giving him a soft kiss. The sofa has dried blood and other body fluids but neither felt disgusted by it. The smell wasn’t that bad, honestly.

Or maybe they’re that mess up.

They soon pulled away and Edd smiled as they place his hand on the man’s chin.

“S-sorry for being too rough… You’re spanking and… It kinda turns me on really _really_ bad.”  
“I don’t mind. I really like it.”  
“Haha… I can see that.”  
“But next time, can we use lube and condom? I’m mostly worried for your safety.”  
“Yeah, I know! I know! This is a onetime thing!”

Mark laughed as Edd blushed and caressed the cola lover’s cheek.

“I don’t mind doing it again.” Mark simply stated.

Edd blushed.

…

“We should clean up.” Edd said as his hand brushed against the blood spots on the sofa.

“Yeah, we should…” Mark sighed as he got off Edd.

“We should have put a cover over the sofa before doing all this.” Edd said.

'Should have done that before killing his new victim.' Mark watched Edd wobbly got up and picked up the torn costume as he starts to clean up.

"Edd, one more thing." Mark approached Edd as he still bending down to pick up the little pieces of the leotard.

"Wha- OW!" Edd flinched as Mark bit his neck hard.

Like really hard that his skin was torn. He was like some kind of savage animal or something.

"There we go." Mark licked the blood, Edd's blood, from his teeth.

"You're such an asshole!" Edd threw the pieces of the leotard at Mark who only laughs.

"You're dating a cannibal, babe!" Mark laughed as he held his hand out to avoid the cushion that Edd decided to throw as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't have to be here, just so you know. This is an optional scene that you kept reading LOLOL. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I might do more. I like to project vicious habits on the EW characters a lot as they're already blank character.


End file.
